Human
by Chadisengan
Summary: Her words in my head, Knives in my heart. she builds me up and then i fall apart but I'm only Human
1. Chapter 1 - Heart Break

Chapter 1: Heart Break

it had been a month since they split up, the blonde duo.

he sat at his couch holding nothing but a half empty bottle of sake along with the 5 empty bottles left on the floor. he had always thought if he drunk he would forget the pain but instead it pulled him in deeper.

he lies down staring at his ceiling as his eyes began to drift of as was he. now a passed out Naruto slummed onto the sofa looked peaceful but inside his head all he could see was her, all he could hear was her, he felt as if he could feel as. as he woke up there was no one but him.

he got up noticing he had a banging head ache, probably from the hangover and decided he was going to get in the shower before he left. he enjoyed having showers recently even if he didn't need one, but it was the only place he could let his tears full without noticing.

he got dressed in his room as he heard the voice of his room mate call out "yo naruto, you in?"

"yeah, I'm in my room, one sec" naruto reply's putting a black t-shirt on then leaving his room to be stood in front of Kiba

"whats up" naruto ask trying to sound as casual as possible

"dude you should have come last night man, so many girls, and lee" he started laughing naruto seeming curious about what he was laughin at

"lee got a bit over the top last night, first time I've ever seen him like this and hopefully the last"

naruto laughed a little "i needed to sleep, other wise i would have come man. maybe next time though"

Kiba nodded his head with a smile "what you got planned for today?" his friend ask interested

"nothing much, gonna go for a walk maybe stop by to see what Neji is doing, why what you doing? naruto asked his tipsy friend

"me?, oh I'm going to bed" he let out a small laugh "i need some recovery time" laughing again. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Kiba wasn't much of a drinker when he was at bars or clubs but recently he has been drinking more

"alright well I'm off so ill see you later" naruto saying walking towards the door

"yeah see you in a bit" Kiba trying to say as non sloppy as possible

"are you sure your okay ino?" the brunette asked her best friend

"of course" she lets of a fake smile "why wouldnt i be"

ino was kinda thankful that Tenten was gullible as she believed most of Ino's lies hen she asked if she was okay. deep down she was hurting with regret.

the night before she had spent about 2 hours thinking to her self 'why would you leave him, he is probably the best you will ever find and you threw it all away' she hated feeling like this as she knew she had made a big mistake but nothing she could do would be good enough to rather get over him or win him back

"you know lee told me that Naruto been at home a lot recently"

ino head popped up as she heard the spiky blondes name mentioned

"what do you mean hes been at home a lot lately?"

"I'm not sure" she let out a small laugh "i saw lee last night as he had been drinking and he told me naruto has been home a lot and hasn't really left, apparently Kiba walk in a few nights ago and found naruto passed out on the sofa covered in sake bottles"

ino thinking could her hurt get any worse but after hearing that what she had done drove him to isolating himself and drinking to he was passed out brought her down more

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to mention him" Tenten quickly said as she noticed the down look on inos face

"its alright" she gave off another fake smile

'after everything I've done for her, how could she just..' naruto walking down the streets of konaha trying to figure out what he had done wrong for her to leave him, "there must have been something i did, ah damn why cant i think!" naruto saying rather loudly walking and talking to himself.

although he was trying to come up with answers, all he could truly think of was the way she used to look him in the eyes then told him she loves him, every time he thought of this it brought tears to his eyes. naruto stopped in his tracks as he spotted a blonde in front of him facing the other way. he had two choices: he could try and talk to her or just walk another way.

but at how emotionally wrecked he was he had already made up his mind starting to walk off another way until he was forced to a stop from the voice of what he thought was an angel calling his name. his eyes tearing up he turned around to see... her. her in all her beauty, all her perfectness. he couldn't help but let a tear drop.

"what you doing around here" ino asked him with a smile on her face

'does she not feel anything? can she not see what she is doing to me? naruto stood thinking to himself "just talking a walk, clearing my mind, you?"

"I've just came from breakfast with Tenten" she said happily although she wanted him to think hat but his eyes saw everything when it came to her

"dont fake smiles... there insulting to the real thing" naruto saying knowing she was lying

"wow.." she let out a small laugh "clearly your not as gullible as Tenten is" she smiled at the boy

"anyway, i got to get going, i got places to be, people to see" naruto saying trying to break free from the convocation so he could let his tear drop without her seeing how weak he is

"oh- erm okay, well ill see you around then" ino saying rather upset. she waned to try and sort thing out with him before they fully drifted apart "hey naruto?"

"yeah?" he answered rather confused at the way she just spoke

"would you mind meeting me later? i just think we we..." before she could finished he had already replied

"ill be at the park about 6 if you want to meet me there?" after saying this he kinda felt stupid for giving into his weakness of her

"okay well ill see you there then" the blonde replied

"alright, see ya" naruto turned wanting to turn back around and grab her, wanting to be able to look into those eyes again, wanting to have her back. he looked over his shoulder, to see the love of his life creating distance between them.

hey guys, thank you for reading :) id appreciate if you could review and fav. thanks


	2. Chapter 2 - Confessions

Chapter 2: Confessions

'what am i gonna say? maybe i should just leave. NO! stay you need to sort this out!'

"sorry im late" the blonde girl said letting off a small smile

"its fine" naruto trying to smile back but couldnt bring him self to without tearing up

"what was it you wanted to talk about then ino?" naruto said trying to hide the tear in his left eye

"oh yeah, well erm i- i think we needed to talk about, well what happens with us"

naruto lookinglike the world is trying to squash him

"what do you mean by that?" naruto asking in a curious butslighty angry tone

"well, i dont want us to not talk to eachother or walk the other way when we see eachother, i do still care about you deeply and i dont wat to los-" as she was cut off mid sentance again by the spiky blonde

"then why!" he turned to her, she saw the tears flowing from his eyes, the redness and bags under his eyes from late nights and probably drinking

"whyd you leave me!"

ino was having trouble trying to reply after seeing him like this, she had never seen him this bad before, infact the olny time she has seen him cry was when neji caused a human game of dominos in a club once but not to this extent.

"i loved you ino! everyday i suffer becasue i cant get you out of my head, i cant get your feel, your voice, you out of my head! its killing me"

ino coult stand looking at him much longer, if he had shed be in the same situation he was in

"i just need some space, sometime to think about what i want in life. i promise you it isnt anything to do with you i jst need time to think thats all it is"

she didnt hear anything after that, she turned to look at him to see him staring out at the lake tears still flowing freely down his cheeks.

"you know, i asked you to meet me here for a reason" naruto saying in a weird sounding manner

"what do you mean?" she was now fully confused, why would he ask to meet her he..

"youve forgotten already" naruo saying as he look towards the floor "this was where you first spoke to me, where you made me smile for the first time"

she couldnt help but let out a tear, she knew she loved him, and the feeling was mutual, but she could take him back, not yet she had to sort her life out first and if they both feel the same then shell take him back with open and loving arms but she cant afford to hurt him anymore

"im going away for a while naruto.." she said to him regretting it the second it slipped from her lips

narutos head racing up to look at her "w- why, where, for how long!?" so many question and mixed feelings crossing his head, the pain was getting unbearuble

"im going up to stay with my mum, i havent seen her in years and she wants me to stay with her for a while" she said slowly while looking at her feet "i just dont want to put you through the pain and suffering of not being sble to talk or see eachother, its not because i dont love you because i do naruto! with all my heart but i have to do this!"

"i know.." was all he said as he stood up and walked infront of her. he bent down and kissed her forehead "dont worry about me, ill be fine" naruto putting a fake smile on his face trying to convince ino that he would be okay "i understand what you need to do and i respect that" after a small pause he bend back down and whisperes in her ear "ill always ben waiting right her for you" he stood back up with a smile again

she stood up as quickly as she could to hug him "i promise you im coming back i promise!"

"i know ino, i know"

he put both hands on her cheeck and whiped her tears away with his thumbs and neither of them could resist but to lean in for one last kiss before she left. he never wanted it to end! this feeling of being loved that he always wanted only came from her! as they pulled away from eachother noruto decided to speak as he hugged her one last time "the day you get back, ill be right were we both are now! as he begins to slwoly walk off still holding onto her hand he pulls her close once again and whisperes "i Love You Beautiful, and alwasy will" she smiled and blushed "ill always love you naruto, always"

i dunno where i was going with this one xD i just thought id push them away and pull them closer together at the same time, dont worry thoug i have some good ideas for the future so look out O_o


	3. Chapter 3 - Lost

Chapter 3: Lost

It had been 2 months that she was gone. he'd walk to the park and sit on the bench for hours just hoping he'd see her walk towards him. But it never came. He started going to the club a lot more with his friends, mostly to drink. he had a few girls ask him to dance but he turned most of them away.

"yo Naruto?" His roommate called out to the passed out blonde

"yo wake up you lazy shit" as he shook him laughing a bit but could get him up

Kiba smiled as he thought of an idea that might work

"Naruto! get up quick Ino is back" he tried to say as serious as possible while he still had a smile on his face but he was correct in thinking that would wake him him

Naruto looked towards his friend with a bit of anger as he got up and walked to the shower

Kiba walked tot the door to hear the sound of thousand of water drops smashing the floor

"Yo, where all going out later for Lees birthday you coming or not?" Kiba shouting hoping naruto could here him over the sound of the water

Naruto didn't want to go out again, but lee was a good friend of his and he could really blow him out on his birthday of all days "yeah, ill be ready in a bit"

Kiba smiled as he realised the whole group was going out for once.

back in the living room of their apartment naruto walking in while putting a jacket on decided to ask a few questions

"who else is coming then" naruto asking Kiba

"lets see, erm so there is us two, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and as far as i could remember that was it" Kiba now looking at a more annoyed naruto

"yo whats up" Kiba questions his friend

"Sasuke is going?"

"yeah, lee felt it would be wrong to not invite him"

"you know our history dont you?"

Kiba looking as his friend with a type of worry face "yo, its a friends birthday, he wont do anything and if he does i got your back man"

naruto looking up at his friend thankfully "thanks man"

"na dont, what kinda friend would i be if i let you fight by your self" he laughed as smacked his back

"w- where am i?" a long blonde haired girl spoke

"were in a warehouse" a male voice spoke up, the voice seems somewhat familiar

"who is that? she felt as if she should know this but she couldn't think, it was dark and ass she could see was the outline of a door

"its Sasuke, we've been kidnapped and brought here, I've been trying to get free for a while now but cant seem to break rhese locks"

ino now feeling scared as she was worried no one would come looking for them, just as she was about to talk the door opened and two figures walked in, looked as if the was a male and female.

the lights flicked on to reveal a masked man and a red head girl standing somewhat in front of them

"what do you want with us" Sasuke saying with no hesitation at all

"our collection isn't finished yet, but well play a game, if you can guess why your here before we finish our collection, you can be the last to go" a voice spoke from behind the mask.

but while Sasuke was trying to figure out why he was here from the two kidnappers, ino was studdying the girl to his right to see if there was any type of resemblance between her and the man

"you'll both find out soon enough" he spoke ending the convocation as he began to walk out, ino could clearly see that the girl was looking at them both disgusted so they had clearly done something wrong in order for her to feel so strongly about her hatred for them.

naruto was sitting at a bar watch a shot glass as he span the shot around the glass

"excuse me"a soft female voice spoke from behind him

"sorry I'm not really in the mood for dancing right now" he spoke is=n a miserable voice

"actually that's why i came over, i could see you were feeling a bit down and wanted to see if there was anything i could do"

he turned to see a paled eyed girl with purple hair standing there

"I've seen yo, mostly around the park area, it looks like you've been waiting for someone?"

"yeah i guess you could say that, she left a few months ago... i told her id be there when she got back"

"i see, well if there is anything i can do to help, id be more then happy?" the girl said in a helpful manner

"nah it fine, ill be alright" he replied still feeling lost

"I'm probably gonna get going now anyway, thank you for the concern.." a paused for a minute looking at her

"Hinata" she smiled as she told him her name

"thank you Hinata" she smiled back as eh went to bid a farewell to his friends

the thought he'd take a shortcut through the park just to see if by chance shed be waiting for him at the bench, to his surprise there was a letter, addressed to him. he ran to it and picked it up

"She wont be coming back anytime soon my friend, in fact the only way your gonna see her again is if you find the location im holding her and the others at, but dont worry, i wont hurt them, yet" his heart started to pound out of his chest, what had happen to her, who are the others, where were they. so many worrying thoughts going through his head as he ran home to try and figure out this message.


	4. Chapter 4 - Missing

Chapter 4: Missing

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called out to him as his bedroom door swung open

"What is it Kiba!" Naruto replying in a worried voice tone

"I just spoke to Lee, apparently Sasuke and sukura have gone missing!"

Naruto's eyes widened from the realisation that more and more people he knew were going missing, was this linked to what has happend to ino, what that what the person that sent the letter meant by others

"Kiba..." Naruto saying in a worried voice again "Ino has gone missing as well"

"No she hasn't, she went to see her mother, remember?!" Kiba saying in a confused voice as he knew Naruto knew this

Naruto stands up and walks over to his desk and opens a drew to reveal the letter he received just the other night and shows kiba

"oh my god!" Kiba reply's in a scared tone of voice "we need to find them!"

"How! do you not think I've been trying! there no where in the village!"

"alright calm down we will fi-" Kiba cut off mid sentence as naruto screams

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REMAIN CALM WHEN SHE HAS GONE MISSING AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO FIND HER" Kiba was shocked at how naruto had responded but even more shocked to see him sitting on the floor in tears

"Is that it then? your just gonna give up on her? on them?" kiba talking to his friends in a calm voice now but feeling disgusted that he thinks his friend would just give up

Naruto turning to look at kiba

"you think they'd give up if you went missing? yeah you and Sasuke might have had your differences but that doesn't mean he wouldnt help, and sukura although she turned you down for 5 years doesn't erase the fact that she is still your friend and the girl you claim to be the love of yor life"

"Don't!" naruto telling kiba in an aggressive vice

"then get up and do something about it!"

Kiba holds his hand out to help his friend up, naruto takes hold of his hand as is pulled to his feet "Now lets go find your girl!" kiba says with a smile towards his best friend

"thank you kiba!" naruto saying feeling guilty at how he had just spoken to him

"dont think me yet, you dont have her back yet!"

"Hello! Where am i? is anyone there? hello!" called out the pinkette

"Sukura is that you?" Sasuke called out

"Sasuke! what are you doing here!" sukura calls out

"Me and ino got kidnapped and brought here, but it seems they got you to" Sasuke answers her

"INO'S HERE TOO!" sukura screams out that her childhood friend is also in danger!

"where is she! why isn't she talking!" the pinkette spoke out

"she fell asleep about 10 minutes before you arrived"

"why are we here! who is doing this!" sukura called out with a hint of fear in her voice as a few tears fall from her eyes

"there is a man in a mask and a girl with red hair, for who they are i haven't worked out yet but they said well understand once they have finished collecting people"

"what does that mean?" sukura now confused at what he had said

"I'm still trying to work it out"

"who are you talking to" ino called out sound exhausted

"Ino, ino are you okay? sukura called out to her old friend

"Sukura is that you! how did they get you too!"

"i was walking home from practice and all i remember was everything going black then i woke up here"

ino very confused at the people they have got, none of these people really talk to one an other yet they are all in one place?

naruto and kiba are walking down the streets of konaha when a male voice calls from behind them "Naruto, Kiba! Wait up!" a boy in a green jumpsuit and bowl cut is running up towards them

"what is it lee, were kinda busy!" kiba told his good friend "lady hokage is holding a conference, she wants everyone there now!" kiba and naruto looked at each other as they followed the funny haircut friend.

"Now listen up everyone! we have a serious incident on our hands! at the moment we have reported three missing people, they are Sasuke Uchiha, Sukura Hurono, and Neji Hyuga"

naruto now only just realising that Neji was gone as well, 4 people have been taken by this mystery man and he was just standing around

Naruto left the village gates in search for this hide out where the hostages where being kept.

he had been walking through the woods surrounding konaha for about 20 minutes now, a twig snapped from behind him, he jumped into action kunai ready to fight, to realise he had come face to face... with no one. as he lowered his defences he turned around to continue his journey to only remember seeing darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Emotion

Chapter 5: Emotion

Has he slowly began to open his sky blue eyes, he was surprised to see nothing, nothing but darkness. he couldn't feel his arms and he had a sharp pain at the back of his head.

He could hear a number of different voices , although he could make out what they were saying nor could he ask as he didn't have the energy to speak.

The first thing he could think about... was ino.

the thought of this brought on an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

he knew this feeling, he had felt it so many times before in the past but couldn't put his finger on it.

it wasn't until he had remembered what she had done to him that he realised... it was the feeling of his heart breaking.

the hurt and pain in his heart was almost impossible to fight against. the constant feeling of loneliness that he had always felt.

the feeling she was able to take away and then place it back on him.

he had always wondered when he was younger, if he could ever feel happy and abandon the feeling of heart break, loneliness, pain and suffering.

it wasn't until he met her that he knew he could but he thought he was wrong when he felt all the pain rush back inside him. the pain of growing up without anyone to care for him, the suffering of watching people having fun, smiling and laughing with their friends and parents, the things he could only wish for, the hurt of knowing he couldn't ever truly be happy, as isolation was his life.

he used to think that he'd have to give on on people, not because he didn't care but because they didn't, he became so lonely that he didn't even want to be around himself anymore.

the isolation that he was in pushes him into a corner while he holds his hands out hoping someone will grab him and pull him out, to his surprise, no one ever did. all he ever wanted was to feel important to someone.

he used to think he was done with this shit, he had always spent his life helping others around him, bringing them up if they were down, turning there cry's into laughs, there frowns into smiles, just to have them walk away and not even notice that he'd burden there pain, their hurt, their suffering and their isolation, he'd add their problems to his own and not expect anything except a simple question "are you okay?" that was all he wanted but never got.

Sorry this one was so short, i decided id use personal experience in this one to reflect how he feels. the next chapter should be a lot longer and have more meaning to it.


End file.
